


Karaoke Champion

by gayfoyle



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, dilfoyle, dinesh sings :], dinfoyle - Freeform, fuckin. gay homies, just gay, karaoke night babeyy, my poor homies had to hear me talk about this for like a week, tipsy dinfoyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayfoyle/pseuds/gayfoyle
Summary: Dinesh finally manages to drag Gilfoyle along with him to one of his karaoke nights.
Relationships: Dinesh Chugtai/Bertram Gilfoyle
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	Karaoke Champion

Gilfoyle shifted in his seat as he took another swig of his cold beer. His head felt light and his inhibitions were fading. The colourful lights were flashing in funky purples and blues, but his eyes were set on one thing and one thing only.

The man in the awful jacket on stage, singing karaoke. Dinesh Chugtai. He’s currently singing The Pied Piper, by Crispian St. Peters. Gilfoyle thought it was a terrible song, but he couldn't care less. As long as he got free booze. How did he get into this situation? Well, Dinesh invited him to the bar and he obviously agreed. Unfortunately he left out an important detail, which was that the bar he was talking about? It was a karaoke bar.

Gilfoyle sighed as he took tiny sips. He looked all around him. The place was practically empty, except for the couple making out in the back. He rolled his eyes. Quickly, he shifted his focus back to his co-worker.

His eyes, albeit a bit hazy, were fixated on the way he danced. His ears were listening to his co-worker absolutely butcher a classic. The flashy lights and terrible speakers were definitely annoying the shit out of him. He hated this with every cell in his body, but for some reason he can’t get himself to get up and leave. Gilfoyle can't stop looking at Dinesh. He can't help but notice the little lilt in his voice when he gets to the chorus in the song, or the way he sways his hips to the rhythm, or how he smiles when he looks-

“Hey Gilf! How did I do? Amazing, right?”, Dinesh said to him as he made his way off the stage and to the chair opposite of him. For some reason, Gilfoyle couldn't come up with a witty response to that. “Yeah. You were okay.”, he said in his usual monotonous voice. Dinesh smiled, ”Wow! The brooding satan fanatic isn't making fun of me.” As Dinesh spoke, Gilfoyle couldn't help but let his eyes wander to his lips, lingering there. Did his lips always look so…

“You okay Gilf? You look a little zoned out.”, Dinesh said, concern apparent. His big doe eyes were looking straight into Gilfoyle’s half-lidded ones. “We can leave if you want? I was gonna sing, like, two or three more songs but I just remembered we have work tomorrow.” “Maybe later. I wanna sit here for a bit longer.” And with that, Gilfoyle took a long swig of his beer. Dinesh nodded as he got up, “I’ll get us more beer then.”

Next thing you know, they were both blasted drunk. Gilfoyle never knew that Dinesh was so giggly when he was drunk. It was kinda cute. Actually, he noticed a lot more things. Like how he covers his mouth when he laughs really big, or how proud he is of his own jokes. Gilfoyle found that extremely charming.

On the other hand, Dinesh discovered how much more playful Gilfoyle was when he was drunk. Like he’s cracking jokes and actually laughing at his puns. He had to admit, Gilfoyle was actually kinda cute, all flushed like this. Or maybe it’s just the beer goggles.

At one point, Dinesh made himself laugh so hard, he tipped himself off the chair and fell onto the ground. That, in turn, made Gilfoyle laugh. “Do you need help?” Dinesh giggled and nodded, holding his hand out for Gilfoyle. Unfortunately, intoxicated Gilfoyle was not as coordinated as he thought and ended up falling on top of Dinesh, earning a loud grunt from both parties. They started laughing uncontrollably, boisterous laughter rattling their chest cavities. After they calmed down, Gilfoyle tried to get up but for some reason Dinesh held onto his sleeve, leaving him to hover over Dinesh. A silence fell over them as their eyes made contact.

Dinesh's round, innocent brown eyes bored into Gilfoyle's blown out pupils. The tension was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. Gilfoyle felt his heart beat as he looked at Dinesh's beautiful features illuminated by the crass lighting this shitty bar had. He didn't know what suddenly came over him, but he started to lean in closer to the other’s face.

“Hey Dinesh…”, Gilfoyle said while getting real close. He was just… curious. He wanted to know how sweet his lips were.

Dinesh raised his eyebrow, feeling a strong mixture of so many feelings at once. His heart was pounding so hard, all he could hear was Gilfoyle’s deep, warm voice. “Y-Yeah… Gilf?” He was helplessly frozen, like a gazelle being hunted by a cheetah. They were so close Dinesh could smell Gilfoyle's strong cologne. It was slightly overpowering, but he couldn't focus on that considering the bearded man was inching closer and closer towards him.

Before Dinesh could ask, Gilfoyle had fully closed the gap between them both. The best way Dinesh could describe the kiss was like as if he was on cloud nine. A heavy weight had been lifted off their shoulders. Gilfoyle had pulled away, realised what he’d done and apologised. He quickly tried to get up but Dinesh didn't release his grip. “...Shut up and kiss me again, you dumbass.”

Gilfoyle raised his eyebrows in surprise and smiled before closing the gap again. The kiss was everything that he had imagined. Dinesh’s lips tasted like beer and cheap mints. Yet, he couldn't get enough of it. He wanted more, he wanted this moment to never end. Dinesh had moved his hands from his sides to Gilfoyle’s hair, threading through it. He’d never even guessed it before, but it was so incredibly soft. He would've never seen Gilfoyle as the hair-care type of guy. They quickly pulled away to breathe. Gilfoyle rested his forehead on Dinesh’s, looking into his eyes.

“Hmph. Always knew you were attracted to me.” 

“Don't ruin the moment, Gilf.”

**Author's Note:**

> hehegrgehegehegeg i'm sorry this was stuck in my head for literal days and i needed to dispose of it


End file.
